A Perfect Life
by A Venomous Kiss
Summary: What happens when Hermione is killed. She gets the chance to decide whether to be a ghost or move on to the after life. She is shown her past, presnt, and future. Is this enough to help her decide? Complete!
1. A past

I expect this to be only 3 or 4 chapters long it was going to be a one shot but I decided against it. I hope you like it because I really liked this concept.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter..although I wish I did :)

Where exactly was she? A blinding light surrounded the woman. She closed her eyes in fear that her eyes might get burned. Eventually she opened her eye a fraction and noticed it started to dim. She opened her eyes and saw nothing. Just a vast color of white. That seemed like it could go on forever. Her heart started to race and panic overtook her. Where was she? She started to run.

Anywhere.

Somewhere.

But got nowhere.

She started to scream. As loud as she could. But it made no difference.

She was alone.

For a few moments she wasn't sure who she was. Or what she was. She collapsed because she was out of energy. She lay there trying to grasp something about herself. She wasn't sure of her own name. She lifted her hand and stared at it for a moment. It was tan and it had a scar on it. It also held a magnificent ring. Where had she gotten it from? She noticed then she was wearing robes of some sort. She touched her face trying to extract some familiarity. But nothing came.

"Hermione" a voice came from behind

She turned around quickly. Her name. It was coming back like a huge wave. As if she hadn't been herself for a thousands years and was just reminded who she was.

Hermione Weasley. She remembered now was her name. Hogwarts. Spells. Her parents. Harry. Ron. Dumbledore. The last war. _Grace._

Grace, her daughter. Ron, her husband.

Where were they?

She looked around for the voice that called her name but couldn't see it. Was it all in her head?

"Hello!", she screamed

"Hermione Weasley. You have a choice", said the distant voice

"Who are you?" she asked looking around

"I am the all-knowing", said the voice

"Where am I!" she asked

"You have passed on. You are in the after life"

She stood stunned. What? She...she...died? She started to take deep breaths so she wouldn't faint. Then it hit her.

She was an Auror. It was 7 years after Voldemort's defeat. The deatheaters decided to give it one last shot to do some damage. Her, Ron, Harry, Tonks, Ginny, and 30 other Aurors had come together to take them down. A battle ensued. The last she could remember was Ron's cry when a spell hit her. And it was now that that cry made her shiver. She had never heard such a hurt and helpless scream in her life.

"I-I can't have died. No. I need my daughter. My husband. My friends. I need them "she said breaking down.

To have lost it all in a second. She wanted to do so much. She had so much to see. She was never going to play patty cake with Grace. Or touch Ron's sweet face. She was losing it all. She had took it all for granted.

"Please! Just give me one more chance", Hermione pleaded with tears streaming down her face

"I'm sorry but it must be this way."

"I promise I'll never do anything wrong. I will make a difference in the world. Just please give me back my world. I want to see my Grace grow up! I want to see Ron playing quidditch. I want to see Harry get married to Ginny. Please...please...please" she said falling to her knees

How could God do this? She had never done anything wrong.

"I'm sorry", said the voice

"I have never done anything wrong", she screamed with rage taking over, "I helped in the final battle! I helped take down Voldemort and this is what I get. Death! Is this my prize in life!"

It went silent. She was waiting for the voice to return.

"Oh what you've run away! Have you left me here to rot. That must be a bonus!" she said bitterly

"Things happen in life that one cannot control. Everyone has a plan. A destiny. I cannot do anything. I am only a guide."

"Well get me someone who can help me!" she screamed so loud her body shook

"I cannot. Now if you want to listen to me you can and if not I will be forced to leave you here because there are millions more awaiting to be guided"

Hermione sat there rocking back and forth.

"Go on" she whispered

"You have a choice Hermione Weasley. I can send you back to your life. But only as spirit. You will not have the ability to touch Human things. You will only have your presence there. If you do not choose that then you shall move on to the after life. Where I promise is much more waiting for you. First I'm going to show you 3 things. A past, present, and future experiences."

"But-", but she was cut off by a swirling motion all around her.

The setting changed and she was at Hogwarts. She was in the doors of the Great Hall entrance. Across the room she saw herself with the sorting hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR"

She watched as she smiled and ran over to Gryffindor table. She remembered how happy she was. She wanted to be in Gryffindor so bad.

With another swirl she was hurled onto the ground. It was night and raining. Surrounding her was a battlefield of people and deatheaters. Hermione looked around confused. Finally she saw herself and Ron battling death eaters. Ron saw a huge deatheater was coming up past Hermione and-

"STUPEFY", he yelled

Hermione looked back at him and he gave her a wink. Hermione smiled and jumped into the fight again.

Hermione remembered that moment very well. It was when she first realized that she loved Ronald. In that moment she knew she wanted to be with him forever. But then...she couldn't could she. She felt tears starting to surface. But she willed herself to push them away and try to enjoy this while she could.

Another swirl and she was in Ginny's room. Hermione remembered this to be the summer before 7th year. Hogwarts was in fact opening again. She would never have guessed it would have been destroyed in May. She was head girl. Hermione wasn't sure what this moment in the past was. It was just ordinary. She was lying there alone reading a book. Until the door swung open and Ron stood there. Then it came it her what this particular moment was and she started to smile to herself.

"Hermione I'm surprised you still have room in your head to fit all that knowledge" Ron said walking in

"Just because you're head's so empty Ron doesn't mean other people don't like to read" she said sticking her tongue out

"Ouch. That hurt", he said flopping himself next to her on the bed.

"Is Ginny still helping Mrs. Weasley cook?", asked Hermione

"Yea and Harry is with Fred and George. Those dunderheads said I couldn't go. Me, there own brother.", Ron said sulking

"Aww poor wittle Ron. They left you here with the girls", she said laughing

"Well little miss perfect", he said and plucked the book from her arms, "if we're going to act mean then I guess I'm going to be taking this"

"Ron give me that book", she said moving to snatch it back, "I just bought it. It's important.", she said but couldn't reach it from his long arms

"So now you want to be nice. You know Head Girls are supposed to be polite and pleasant. I just don't see you as Head Girl material" he said and plucked her Head Girl badge from the table and made a dash for it out the door

The past Hermione got up and ran after him. While Hermione went into the hallway because she knew they would eventually run back up here. And in a few seconds stomping feet came running up while a screaming Mrs. Weasley was telling off Ron.

"Ronald Weasley stop being a child and give her back her things!" she yelled as Ron flew past Hermione and back into Ginny's bedroom. Soon past Hermione followed him in panting.

"Ron I'm warning you. Now give it back" she said trying to sound mean but wasn't to convincing because he started to laugh

She came up and shoved him on the bed and stood with one hand on her hip.

"Blimey Hermione have you drank a strengthening potion or something" he said

"No girls are better then boys. That's all" she said flashing a grin, "Now give me back my things"

She dived on the bed with him and started to grab at his arms because he was holding them far away from her. All of a sudden Ron stopped and just started looking into her eyes. Hermione felt herself go weak under his gaze. She hadn't realized how close they were to each other. Her face was just several inches away from his.

Then all of a sudden Ron leaned in and kissed her. It was a gentle sweet kiss. And he pulled back surprised. Hermione sat there shocked.

She remembers this moment so well. It was one of the sweetest moments of her life. She knew deep down she always had liked Ron but her feelings really became strong in 6th year. It was something she had wanted him to do for so long and when it came all that came to mind was shock. For a moment she really thought it was all a dream.

"I'm sorry I-" he started

But Hermione cut him off and kissed him back. She pulled away and looked at his shocked face. That's how it remained for several moments of them looking at each other. Then suddenly stomping feet could be heard charging upstairs. Fred and George came howling with laughter into the room. Quickly the two separated and Hermione couldn't help but blush. So she kept her face hidden but the twins took no notice. They went up to Ron still laughing and Fred went on the right of him while George wedged between Hermione and Ron.

"What's so funny" Ron said a little uninterested

"Just now- Harry" Fred said but couldn't help but laugh

"The gnomes" continued George but he kept laughing

"Very angry", Fred slipped in

"What the bloody hell are you two talking about?", Ron asked raising an eyebrow

"And where is Harry?", Hermione asked

"I'm going to kill them!", came a yell from below the window

Hermione ran over to the window and out on the lawn was Harry bounded to a tree and over 50 gnomes surrounding him.

Hermione laughed to herself at the memory. The gnomes suddenly decided one day to revolt and they grabbed the closest person to them to unleash there anger and that happened to be Harry. Fred and George stood back and watched of course. Poor Harry was taken over by lawn gnomes who snapped his wand. Then as Hermione sat and watched as her past self raced down the stairs to go help Harry she thought how ironic it was that lawn gnomes could take him over yet he destroyed Voldemort.

"FRED. GEORGE", Mrs. Weasley bellowed throughout the house.

Hermione smiled and she was suddenly in a swirl again.

She was placed in a quiet church. She looked to the front and she saw herself and Ron. Looking into each others eyes.

"I do", she said and they kissed. It was the final moments of there wedding. The best ones.

As they kissed flowers fell from the ceiling and a soft violin filled the room. Then they dashed off to the chariot that awaited them as Mr and Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione wanted to stay longer and hold on to this but yet again was in a swirl of reality.

This time she was placed in her home. But there was no one home. But suddenly the door opened. First came Ron who looked exhausted then Hermione who was cradling something in a pink blanket. Of course it was little Grace. It was the day she was born. Hermione walked over to herself and Grace. She reached out to touch Grace but her hand went through her. She stepped back hurt. She would never touch or hold Grace again.

The setting suddenly changed again.

It was in a park. Grace was 5 and Ron and Hermione took her to the local park to have a picnic. Ron was sitting on the blanket trying to put together a kite while Hermione set up the food.

"Ron honestly you can take down trolls but you can't put together a kite.", Hermione teased as he fumed at the mess of a kite.

"Daddy it's all right. I don't wanna fly a kite now. I'm hungry.", she said plopping herself down next to Hermione

Relieved he discarded the kite with relief. Grace took a few bites of her sandwich and ran off to be with one of her friends. Hermione moved herself closer to Ron and placed her head on his stomach.

Hermione remembered that day and how peaceful it was just to spend time with her family. But she watched from afar feeling lonely. She felt like an intruder on her own memories. But she still just wanted to stay forever.

"We must go now", said the voice

"Please let me stay a little longer", Hermione said gazing at Ron

"It's time for your present.", said the voice

And the swirling motion overtook her.

Ok the sooner you review the faster I'll get the seond chapter up. So GO!...please


	2. A present

Thanks everyone who reviewed. To know people care means a lot. Even for small things.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.

In a huge swirl Hermione dropped. She was placed in her daughters room. When she looked around Grace was on the other side of the room playing with her dolls. She was so innocent, so pure, and so unaffected by the harsh world. Her darling angel. Hermione held back the tears that were daring to drown her again. She was only there for 8 years of her life. She would never see her become a witch. Or attend the rebuilt Hogwarts. She would never see her graduate, marry, or have children. Unless...yes. A little hope swelled in Hermione's chest as she thought of becoming a ghost to guide her daughter. If she couldn't be there physically she could be there mentally. And really that's what a mother is all about. To inspire, give advice, and to encourage.

As Hermione gazed at her beautiful daughter. She heard a sob outside her door. Curious Hermione passed through the door and saw a group of people in her living room. Telling by the eerie silence that filled the room they all just found out she was dead. Harry, her parents, Remus, Minerva, and sitting on the couch was Ginny rubbing Ron on the back as he stared blankly at the floor. The tears came before Hermione knew it. Poor Ron. With a glance at everyone's face she knew they were either crying, already did, or were trying to hold it together. Hermione walked closer to Ron and put a hand on his head. Yet she couldn't touch him. Not ever.

"Don't grieve for me Ron", Hermione said sadly

"I'm sure she's looking down on you and Grace right now.", Ginny whispered with her eyes red

Sweet Ginny who Hermione considered a sister even before Ron and her were married. She was always so strong. No wonder Harry was to marry such a beauty. With that Hermione looked over at Harry. He stood by the dinner table looking blankly at the floor. Hermione could see the pain etched on his face. Her hero. Her best friend. It hurt to see the sorrow in his eyes. The eyes that held passion and courage. This was the man who killed a wizard that threatened the whole world. But he stood there looking so defeated.

_My dear Harry there wasn't a thing you could have done,_ Hermione thought to herself.

There wasn't a thing anyone could have done. It was fate. A could harsh fate that happened to people. And there wasn't any way to go around it.

The people she loved were gathered all in one room. She wanted to soothe them all. She wanted to let them all know it was okay. That she was okay. She wanted to tell every single one of them that she loved them and they all meant a lot to her.

Hermione noticed Ron get up and walk over to her parents. Who sat at the dinner table silently holding hands. Her father, a man who loved to talk, sat there and stared off silently. Her mother dabbed away tears and sat weakly. They both looked tired and aged about 10 years. And Hermione had only seen them 2 days earlier and they looked as healthy as ever. Funny what death can do to a person.

Ron came up and embraced my mother first. She clung on to him and a new brandish of tears surfaced in her eyes. She sobbed into his shoulder and Ron held on to her weakly.

Ron then offered his hand to her father. Her father looked at him for a moment and pushed away his hand and hugged him. Hermione smiled at the two. They never got along much. Her parents weren't up for the idea for her to marry a wizard. So Ron and her father never met eye to eye. But to see them embrace and put aside there differences touched her.

"Ron", my mother said weakly, "what about little Grace. Did you tell her yet?"

Ron looked at her faintly. Grief filled his eyes.

"Not yet. I'm afraid to tell her. But I know I must.", he said bleakly

"Would you like me to come with you?", asked Hermione's mother softly

"No. If anyone's going to tell her I will. Alone.", he said , "but thank you"

She smiled and sat down and watched as he walked across the room. As did everyone else. They all knew where he was going. To break a little girls heart. What a hard thing to do. But Hermione knew Ron was strong and could do it. He knocked lightly on Grace's door. She came running to the door and opened it. She looked past her father confused at all the people.

"Daddy why are all these people here?" she asked trying to walk past him to greet them all

"Grace we need to talk", he said and lead her back in and closed the door behind him.

"Are we having a birthday party? For mummy! But her birthday is in a few weeks." Grace said and sat on her bed where Ron joined her

"No Grace there isn't any party.", Ron said and closed his eyes for a moment.

Grace sat there confused and waited for him to explain.

"Daddy do you want some candy? You look sad and candy always makes me feel better.", Grace asked

"Grace", he started but trailed off

He didn't even know where to start. Hermione knew he was stalling.

How was he to tell his daughter her mother died? To lay such a burden of grief was so hard. He couldn't find the right words.

"Grace do you remember Gary?", Ron asked

"Gary the goldfish?", Grace asked

"Yes, remember he used to swim everyday with joy. But you woke up one day and he was floating at the top of the tank.", Ron said looking down at his daughter

"Yes. He's in fishy heaven", she said

Ron couldn't help the tear escape from his eyes. Poor Grace.

"Daddy don't be sad. Gary is swimming with the other fishes. He probably found a wife and has little baby's.", she said comforting her dad

After a long pause Ron took a deep breath.

"Princess what happened to Gary happened to mummy.", Ron said embracing himself for the pain that would soon come

Grace looked at him dumbfounded.

"But she's coming back right", Grace asked clinging to her daddy

Ron shut his eyes.

"No ", he whispered

"She has to!", Grace said tears falling from her eyes

Hermione looked on sobbing to herself. This is what she dreaded the most. To break her daughters heart.

Ron moved to hug his daughter but she pushed away and started to pound her small fists on his chest.

"She can't be! I want my mummy! Give her back!" she wailed and pounded on his chest with all her might

Ron sat there enduring it all. He felt so helpless. He could always fix things. Except a heart. And he could hear Grace's screaming and ripping.

"Please daddy! Mummy said she was coming back! She promised!", Grace said sobbing

Finally after Grace had all her energy drained with her struggles to pound on her father for her mother she clung to Ron. She soaked his entire shirt as she cried in it. Ron held her and cried himself. The two sat there for awhile and Ron held his daughter as they cried with each other.

"Grace", Ron said pulling her to face him, "I want you to always remember Mum loved you with all her heart and always will. She's in heaven and can watch down on you. So never feel alone my princess. And always know that mummy was a Super Hero. She was always fighting evil. And was always thinking of you."

"But if mum was a Super Hero why did she have to die?", Grace said wiping away some tears

"Things happen darling that I can't explain. But it's up to the rest of us to keep on living. No matter how hard it seems at times.", he said started to stroke her hair

"Daddy do you think mummy has wings?", Grace asked

"Of course. Plus a little halo that floats above her head. I'm sure she even has a harp." Ron said smiling at his daughter

"I want her back so much", Grace said her eyes fluttering shut "Me to, princess, me to", he whispered

The days exhaustion and news caught up to her and Ron knew she needed some rest. Slowly her eyes closed and she started to breath lightly. Ron gathered her up and tucked her in. He stared at her a moment and then kissed her on the forehead. He went to the door to look back at his princess.

"Goodnight my sweet angel", he said and closed the door behind him

Hermione sat there to watch her sleeping daughter. Finally after her torture she was at peace. Hermione hoped she could find solace in her dreams. Hermione laid herself next to her daughter. Could she really leave her own flesh and blood? She wouldn't have a mother to explain changes in her body, to discuss crushes, or to go to when she had problems.

Who would take care of Ron? Poor Ron all by himself to care for Grace. He had done something more courageous then taking down Voldemort. Explaining death. Bringing the burden of it to someone she knew he loved more then himself. To someone who was his world. Hermione was so proud of him.

And to think he was only several feet away but still millions of years away.

"I will be with you forever", Hermione whispered in her daughters ear

So Hermione lay there for several minutes at peace. It felt like old times.

"Now Hermione it is time for the future", said the voice shattering everything

Tis time to end the chapter here I suppose. I think the next chapter shall be the last. So please leave me a little something something (Haha and you know I mean a review). Oh and that fish part was inspired by Kill Bill vol. 2. Great movie.


	3. A Future

Well this is my last chapter and I hope you like it. But thanks to all who took the time to tell me there thoughts. And thanks for the support.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter

"One more second", Hermione said

She looked down on her daughter one more moment. Could she really leave her forever? Could she really leave Ron forever? If she did stay as a spirit on earth she could be there for them. She could still love them...

Without warning the world around Hermione drifted away and she was someplace new. She was in a room she had never seen before. It looked like a small sitting room. It was nicely decorated. The colors of the furniture and wallpaper blended nicely. Hermione could smell the freshly cut roses that sat on a nearby table.

When she looked on the wall across from her she saw a picture of a young girl in Gryffindor robes. After staring at it for a few seconds Hermione drew in all her breath. It was Grace. She had long red hair and her light brown eyes. She was smiling back and waving in front of Hogwarts. She had to be about 16 in the picture. She still had the same nose as Ron. She was in the future. But who's future? A future that she was still in? Why would this guide torture her with premonitions of the future she would never be in? Or perhaps it was a future with her as a ghost.

But where was everybody?

Hermione walked through the door to be led into a long hallway. Randomly she walked in and out of rooms. Finally she saw a servant in the kitchen so Hermione walked in. Silently she worked and Hermione was about to leave until another servant came in and struck up a conversation.

"I love the holidays", said the young servant

"After we're done here I'm going home to wrap Adam's Christmas presents. He's been looking forward to this for so long. I'm so glad Mr. Weasley gave me this job because I couldn't bear to see Adam's sad eyes last Christmas. Me, his own mother, couldn't afford to give him more then 2 things. But oh no he will be showered with toys this year.", said the older woman mopping up the floor

"How nice. Give Adam a hug from me. I'll be sure to be over Christmas Day."

"Oh that'll be wonderful", she said checking on something in the oven

"So wait how many people are we putting out plates for", asked the younger women

"Let's see Grace should be arriving today because of Holiday break. And that's it besides Mr. and Mrs. Weasley of course. Mr. Weasley didn't mention any more of his family coming", she said while sprinkling some spice in a stew

So I am in this future, thought Hermione.

But why was she being shown this?

Puzzled, Hermione walked out of the room and wandered into another room. There she saw many pictures of the Weasley family and there offspring. One picture had a beautiful blonde little girl who Hermione thought instantly was Bill and Fleur's child. Hermione laughed as she saw the picture with the entire Weasley family and the sea of red everywhere. They were like penguins, it was hard to tell who was who from a distance.

A bang caught Hermione's attention and she thought it must have been a door. So she started to walk towards it. When she walked into the room she saw Ron and Grace hugging. A trunk was at there feet. Grace had just gotten home from Hogwarts.

"Sorry I couldn't pick you up I had some paper work that I needed to finish by today. I'm glad the ministry sent someone out to pick you up though. So how was the trip?", Ron asked levitating her trunk into a nearby closet

"Same as ever. But Cynthia and I got in a fight with some Slytherins and, well, let's just say those Slytherin's parents are going to have trouble recognizing them", finished Grace with a huge grin on her face

"Grace what did I tell you about dueling in school", Ron said giving her a stern look

"Oh c'mon Dad the Slytherins are all brutes. Besides, it's not like you never got in fights with them", she said giving him a sly smile

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked

"Well, the way uncle Harry tells it you were one with a hot-head. Always getting into fights with Slytherins was the way he put it", Grace said flopping down on the couch

Hermione started to giggle at the way Ron's ears started to redden.

"Well, you tell your _uncle_ that he's one to talk. If there was anyone as rebellious and combative it was him. Besides we're getting way off topic here young lady-"

"He told me about this one time you stood up for mum. Someone called her a Mudblood and you stood up for her." said Grace smiling

Ron grew silent and watched as Grace left to go to the bathroom. Then he looked up at the ceiling and ran his hand through his hair. As he walked out the room Hermione heard him mumbling.

"I swear I'm going to kill Harry. I try to discipline my daughter and he goes off telling her stories. He was the one to get kicked off of the quidditch team for attacking Malfoy along with my brothers. But no I'm the savage. I'll kill Potter when I see him later on"

Hermione laughed at the two. She was happy that Grace was so strong. She knew how to stand up for herself.

Hermione followed Ron while he called Grace for dinner. They both sat down and she wandered where herself was.

"Will Mrs. Weasley be here for dinner", asked a servant putting out rolls

"She's going to be late. She has a lot of work", Ron said

"Is she still working on getting the nifflers rounded up and out of London?" asked Grace buttering a roll

"Yeah ever since they got loose they've been multiplying like crazy. So she's been working some overtime at the ministry", he said

Hermione thought it a bit strange that she was doing such lame things at the ministry. She always imagined herself doing bigger things.

Well, she thought to herself, the wizarding world must be at peace.

"So we did some great things in Potions this year. Professor Cantlebury is so great. She knows how to make potions that make you invisible for one hour. Of course she wouldn't give us any but she gave some to her pet ferret." Grace said eating

"Really I'm glad you're starting to have an interest in something", said Ron

"Yeah, how did you like Potions dad?" asked Grace

Ron snorted in his pea soup by accident.

"Well, um, let's just say it wasn't my greatest subject", he said

Hermione looked on from a corner just enjoying it all. It was so surreal. Two seconds ago her daughter was 8 and here she was almost an adult. But she grew up. And she was fine. That's what counts most.

"So I received a letter from the school saying there's going to be a spring dance." Ron said raising an eyebrow

"Oh yeah, it should be so much fun, but"she started

"But?"

"I don't have anything to wear." said Grace quickly

"Of course! Whenever you're around I spend a arm and a leg." he paused and looked at her pouting lip, "Of course I'll give you money for a dress"

"Oh thank you so much Dad!" she said cheerfully

Hermione remembered him saying once when Grace was 3 that he knew a teenage girl would be expensive and, well, he was right.

"So are you- are you- going- with- going with- a- another-ah- gender" he said stumbling over his words

Grace looked at him strangely for a moment trying to figure out what he said.

"Oh! A boy? Of course. I mean hopefully. It's early now and no one has asked anyone yet." she said laughing at her fathers face

"Good then there's still hope that you'll go with just your friends", Ron said

Grace rolled her eyes and something caught her attention. The door shut and someone came in. This was the moment. Hermione was going to see herself possibly wrinkled.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Dinner has been served but everything is waiting on the table for you", Hermione heard the servant say to her outside the room

The door swung open and there stood some woman.

Hermione stared at her for a moment and wondered who she was. She was tall with blonde hair. She was beautiful with a small figure. She was a bit aged in the face but had to be late 30's. Ron got up and kissed her on the mouth.

Hermione stood there dumbfounded.

What?

Mrs. Weasley?

She was Mrs. Weasley!

Not her.

Then it hit Hermione. This was a future without her. Ron got remarried. She was forgotten. Gone.

A tombstone.

Hermione sat silently as the woman sat down and chatted with HER daughter and HER husband. She ran out of the room to get away from her. She came into the hallway that was adorned with wedding pictures of Ron and Her. All the people were smiling. Even Grace. She was a bridesmaid and was smiling back in a picture that all 3 were standing in. Even Harry shared a picture with Her and Ron.

Hermione stared blankly at the pictures and made her way silently back to the dining room. Dinner was over and Ron and Her were snuggled up on the couch. Hermione couldn't stand to see them as they laughed and talked happily. So she followed Grace into her room. Hermione watched as her daughter unpacked her trunk.

How could she be so stupid? Why would she be shown a future with herself in it.

YOU'RE DEAD, she screamed throughout the room

The words were so foreign. Yet so familiar.

You're not apart of this world anymore, she thought to herself.

From across the room a flash caught Hermione's eye. Grace was holding a picture she just pulled out of her trunk. Curious, Hermione walked over to see what it was. It was a picture of Hermione and Grace. Ron took the picture just a week before, well, all this happened. It was the two of them whirling around in an open field by the Weasley house. They were spinning and spinning and would fall and laugh. Hermione felt the tears burning in her eyes.

She hasn't forgotten you, she thought to herself.

Grace placed the picture on her night stand and looked at it for a moment then went on with unpacking.

Then without warning Hermione felt a pulling sensation from her neck. She hit a hard cold white floor. She was back in the vast whiteness that scared her once before.

"Hermione Weasley I told you once you had a choice. Would you like to remain on this earth as a spirit or move on to the afterlife?" said the voice from above

Did she want to stay and be with her family in spirit? She didn't know what she wanted now. Poor Grace. Poor Ron.

No, she thought to herself.

She couldn't.

It would be selfish to stay and be a constant reminder of something nobody could ever touch. To be a ghost that would haunt Ron of something he thinks he could have prevented. With her there Ron would never move on. He was happy in the future and that's all that counts. Grace has Ron and his wife to support her. If there be would any reason for Hermione to stay it was for her own selfish reasons She never took into account of Ron actually being happy with someone else. He would make any women happy. The perfect husband.

But she knew she had to let go. There was a reason you were shown the future, she thought to herself.

It was to show that life does go on and people heal. Ron and Grace would never heal if she lingered around them. So Hermione knew what she needed to do. To let go once and for all.

So Hermione straightened herself up and put her head up.

"I'm ready to cross over", she whispered

And as the light in front of her blinded her she only had one thought crossing through her mind. Something a wise man once said.

_Death is but the next great adventure..._

Fin

I hope you guys liked this ending. I considered some but I felt this one was the right one. So leave a review and tell me how you feel. And thanks for reading. :)


End file.
